fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaville
' Megaville' is the city/place where Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi takes place. Megaville also reappears in The Grim Tales From Down Below. It is also known as the city of hope/city of heroes. Grim Tales In The Grim Tales Down Below, Megaville is seen to be in ruins. Apparently, because of a traitor, Megaville and its heroes fall. Buildings are rotten and destroyed, the ground is crumbly, and even the sky is a dark tone. The city was most likely damaged even more when Raven had caused the final explosion there. Inspiration Megaville is a fictional city made by Bleedman, the name is inspired by several other towns and cities from the cartoon universes. Townsville from The Powerpuff Girls, Endsville from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Amity Park from Danny Phantom and several other series. There are also several elements from above named, and other, series. The lab of Dexter and Mandark are located in Megaville, the PPG house, Billy & Mandy's house, the City Hall, the Nasty Burger and other places. Locations Megaville High School Megaville High School has a verity of different uniforms you can choose to wear as long as you have the schools crest or insignia somewhere on it. They can choose which colors and girls can choose to wear either pants or skirts as well. Powerpuff's House The house consists out of several chambers. When you arrive, you come at the lounge further is the living room and the kitchen. Upstairs are the chambers of the girls and Professor Utonium. Under the house is his lab. For the rest there are mostly halls and two bathrooms. Nasty Burger Nasty Burger is a place in Megaville where the villagers sometimes eat. Mandy had seen Grim here at his work coming for Coop. It is also known that Danny got a job there. Dojo The Megaville High School has its own Dojo where Jack along with Courage teaches the material arts like Kendo. Dexter's House Dexter's House looks like a normal suburban home. It is a white-like colored house with a red roof. There sticks a piece out of the roof which has a window inside of it. On the front of the house another window can be seen next to the door. There is a small pad leading towards the entrance. In the front garden are no plants but a few bushes are seen against the house. There is a white fence around the house and along with a mailbox. Rowdyruff's House The house consists of multiple chambers. It has fifteen rooms and twelve bathrooms stated from Butch. It has two full-on chef kitchens and a huge dining room and lounge. The labs are located in the basement and the garage can house up to twenty vehicles. Black Eden The lair has a giant main hall featuring several rocks and plants with on the end a chair in front of several screens. Other chambers that are shown are the living room where X and Zim were gaming, Bell's Chamber, Dr. X's Study Room and the laboratory. Dexter's Labs The lab first appeared when Blossom entered it through a secret door in the library of the school. There she first discovered the secret of Dexter. Dexter´s lab is another lab that he had previously since that one got destroyed by Mandark and his Jackbot's. It is unknown if Dexter still can enter his current lab through his own house, but this is possible. In Grim Tales Afterbirth, Drax's laboratory was located it the Underworld and locates his lab inside of Boogeyman's Castle, which eventually gets destroyed by Daniela and Manny Phantom. Center of the Arts The science fair was being held in this building. The greatest scientists came here like Nora Wakeman, Professor Utonium, Professor Membrane and Mr. Weasel. There was also a dance preformance at the theatre from the girls from the Megaville Elementary School. Suddenly GIR jumped on Nora's head to the podium. Jenny had walked to him but suddenly GIR put a button on her head and she became a portal. All kind of Clusters came out and attacked everyone. Everyone had gotten evacuated, the only ones there were Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Olga, Dexter, Agent Honeydew, Sensei Jack, Jenny Wakeman and Courage. Everyone started attacking. Blossom had then proceeded to get into a fight with Bell and Buttercup along with Jack with Samantha. Olga was almost killed by one of the Dark Star Council Members until Monkey had appeared who protected everyone. Meanwhile a giant Cluster had managed to dig a hole in the ground and Bell followed. The undergrounds with the security started attacking. Bell then escaped into a another hole, followed by Blossom who is followed by Samantha. Buttercup was also in the undergrounds beating the giant Cluster. The other people evacuated to the Megaville Skyway Hangar and hid there while the Cluster was coming for them. Dynamo had managed to hold them away temporary but got shut down. Then there was a sudden explosion that killed everyone in and around the building, probably whole Megaville. Beach Resort Bubbles had requested her friends to come to the beach who are: Blossom, Buttercup, Boomer, Brick, Butch, Berserk, Dexter, Mandy, Olga, Sam, Danny, Tucker, Valerie and Courage. On they sat and ate and drunk and just were having a relaxed time. Only not for Blossom, Dexter, Brick and Olga who had some kind of a conflict. Skyway Hanger The Megaville Skyway Hangar is a location beneath the Megaville Art Center. It is used during the science fair to get the people save inside of it. Acharon Bay Megaville's Acharon Bay is a location right outside the downtown of Megaville. It is the place where chapter one takes place of Lifelines and reappears in further chapters. It's the bay upon which Megaville is built. There is a bridge that spans its entire length and that's where the fight in Chapter 1 occurs. Mandark's Lab The laboratory of Mandark is located behind his house and is very notable compared to Dexter's lab which is hidden in his house. Dexter along with Coop in the Mega's go to the lab to save Blossom from Mandark. Dexter had infiltrate the building and engages battle with Mandark. Outside Megas fights with Megabee but seems to loose until Buttercup, along with Bubbles and Otto finally appeared to save Coop. Buttercup then uppercuts Samantha, which resulted in knocking her two front teeth out. Samantha wanted to fight back but Montray pulls her back. Dexter and Mandark fight for some time until Dexter eventually defeats him. He then breaks the glass filled with water where Blossom is in. But Blossom was already dead. However Dee-Dee had asked Grim to revive Blossom which he did. After Blossom was revived, Mandark then summoned a giant Cluster robot that was stopped by Bubbles and Buttercup. Mandark became desperate and decided to blow up everything. Mega's broke into the building to save his team and quickly escaped when the lab exploded with Mandark inside. Later, Olga was seen walking in the wreckage of the lab and picked up Mandark's glasses. Otto's House The house consists of three floors with ten bedrooms and five bathrooms. His house consists of two five-star chef kitchens and a huge lounge and dining room. The garage can hold up to five vehicles and all technology is stored inside the basement. Mandy's House Is a one story house with a large attice, it has three main bedrooms and three full bathrooms. Billy's House Is a two story house with a small garage attached to it. Fenton Works Fenton Works is a company owned by Jack and Maddie Fenton and run from the basement of the Fenton family's house. It figures prominently as the name displayed at the top of the Fenton family's house. It's unknown if they have any clients at all or how do they get the money to pay for their inventions and their other needs, but is possible that they may have an inheritance and they are wealthier than they look. The large addition to the building's roof is the emergency OPs center where ghost operations are carried out, it also houses the ghost shield, the Fenton Blimp and a thoroughly spoiled ham. The satellite receivers of the OP center are able to detect any spectral anomalies within Amity Park. The basement is home to the Ghost Lab and Fenton Portal which provides access to the Ghost Zone, the only other portal of its kind is housed underground in one of Vlad Masters mansion. Jack Fenton had originally built a prototype of the portal when he was in college, but it had failed because he had used Cola instead of Ecto-Purifier causing the Ecto-Acne and Vlad to gain his powers. Morbuck's Manor Morbuck's Manor stands on the a high hill in Ruby Valley in Townsville and stands on Tourmouline Hill in Megaville. It is 500,000 square feet by 500,000 square feet and has six stories. A huge in-ground swimming pool in the backyard; a maze-like garden, six balconies on each floor not including the cellar and attic. It has atleast 500 rooms and an indoor hotsprings with a running waterfall. As the girls came the find out the hard way that it is extremely easy to get lost. The Justice Friends Apartment This is where the Major Glory, White Tiger and Vallhallen, and Krunk live. It has five bedrooms and three bathrooms. Other Places Local #SM city Megaville #Megaville Zoo #Megaville High School #Megaville Middle School #Megaville Elementary School #Center for the Arts #Xiaolin Temple #The Chocolate Shoppe #Sunshine Daycare #Faithful Pathways #Harmony Pharmacy #Honey and Mystery Supernatural Store for Young Magical Folks #Nasty Burger #Crimson Woods #Vincent's Joke Shop #Tanner's Car Dealership #Tent of Telepathy #Cucor's Pickles #The Spirit Store #Adam's Bookstore #Occult Bookstore #Ancient Artifacts #The Mystery Shack #Crescent Moon Megamall #John's Malt Shoppe #Brigette's Ice Cream Shoppe #Keiji Fujiwara's Karate School #Fenton Works #Axion Labs #Skulk and Lurk #Multiplex #Circus Gothica #Malph's #Donut Thing #Pickleheim #Hot Dogs on a Skrewer #Megaville Library #Big Donut #Fish Stew Pizza #Beach Citywalk Fries #Veggiehut #Grimmoire #Toytropolis #Seven Circles of Pizza #Mr. Smoothy #Black Eden #Boscoe's Chicken & Waffles #Movie Shack Hut #Wing Kingdom #Planetary Studies #Howl's Castle Moving and Storage #Le' Roys #Burger Shack #Suitcase Sam's City Government #Megaville City Hall #Megaville Police Department #Megaville Fire station Deptartment #Megaville State Hospital #North Mercy Hospital (Abandoned) #Plumber Headquarters U.S. Government #Port Megaville US Army Base #Megaville US Naval Base, Megaville Beach Resort #Megaville US Marine Corps Base, Megaville Beach Resort #Megaville Air Force Base, US Air Force #Museum of Natural History, Megaville #FBI Headquarters Downtown #African Wildlife Research Labs #Global Security Headquarters Private Property #Powerpuff Girl House #Fenton Works #Otto's House #Mandy's House #Billy's House #Dexter's House Category:Places Category:Locations